


Oh, you’re definitely going to pay it back

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Debt, Intervention, Lalafell (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Repaying Debt, avoiding and then accepting the mess he made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori is called for an intervetion---The house was usually dimly lit to “not wake the paintings,” as Rua so cryptically told Kori one day when he had first joined. Today the lights seemed to be completely off, though, when Kori opened the door and stepped inside. He stood in the doorway for a bit not sure what to do. He looked around trying to force his eyes to accumulate to the darkness but alas he did not suddenly develop keeper night vision. He resigned himself to bumping into things on his way to his room. With a sigh he, took a step forward and the lights instantly came on.





	Oh, you’re definitely going to pay it back

The house was usually dimly lit to “not wake the paintings,” as Rua so cryptically told Kori one day when he had first joined. Today the lights seemed to be completely off, though, when Kori opened the door and stepped inside. He stood in the doorway for a bit not sure what to do. He looked around trying to force his eyes to accumulate to the darkness but alas he did not suddenly develop keeper night vision. He resigned himself to bumping into things on his way to his room. With a sigh he, took a step forward and the lights instantly came on. 

Kori froze again, now completely and utterly confused by everything. His house was definitely haunted. He blinked a few times in the sudden brightness and was finally able to focus on the group gathered around the kotatsu in the middle of the floor. Coraclaw, Talrael, Rua'len and Tirris stared up at him with blank faces. 

“Uh hey guys,” Kori said, shifting his weight, the hairs on his tail hackling, “Why are you all sitting in the dark like that? Kinda creepy.”

“Kori please sit down we need to have a talk,” Tirris replied as she patted a cushion in front of the group. 

“Oh okay,” Kori slowly made his way over and folded his legs under him as he sat stiffly on the cushion, “What do you want to talk about?”

Coraclaw rested a hand on the table and shook his head as he said, “I checked our coffers this morning to find another 300,000 gil having been withdrawn. Do you happen to know where that gil went?” 

Kori swallowed hard. They had noticed. He had really hoped nobody would notice. 

“I borrowed it for some gear,” he admitted, there was no point in lying they all obviously knew which is why they were here.

“Right, and how about the 200,000 gil that disappeared last week?” Tal translated for Rua who was gesturing wildly between Kori and the company chest. 

“That uh, that was used for personal things,” Kori said sheepishly as his ears flattened and a tinge of pink came to his cheeks. 

He glanced from person to person surrounding him in the middle of the room. This looked like the beginnings of an intervention. Oh man, he was definitely in trouble. Coraclaw was looking down upon him with a stern face, his own tail flicking across the flooring. Tirris just kinda looked sadly at him. Tal was still watching Rua and the other was still gesturing to different objects in the house. 

Now, as the champion of Eorzea, one would think Kori would never be shy of gil from all the trials and dungeons he had to go through to protect the realm. Surely, he had  no need to borrow so much money from the company coffers because he was swimming in gold no doubt. That wasn’t exactly the case. Kori definitely got a lot of gil from his adventures and travels but he spent that gil just as quickly as he gained it. A lot of it was spent on armor, some on furniture for his room or food, a good chunk went to alcohol and nights out in the tavern, and the rest he used to buy supplies he was too lazy to gather himself. All very good uses for money, in Kori’s opinion. 

“I’ll pay it all back I swear. I can, uh, start selling some of my cloths or find a new dungeon to pillage. It’ll all come back, I promise,” Kori said very quickly in an attempt to ease the growing tension in the room. 

“Oh, you’re definitely going to pay it back,” Coraclaw leaned back on his hands, “And we’ve been discussing a plan on how to ensure that’s going to happen.” 

Kori swallowed thickly and pulled his tail up into his lap, stroking it for comfort, “What might that plan be, Boss?” 

“I have changed the combination on the company chest. You’ll no longer have access to it freely. If you need something you have to ask one of us to acquire it for you,” Tal spoke, his glowing multi colored eyes landing on Kori flatly. 

“You’ll be able to put things in,” Tirris chimed in, “We’ve set a collections box next to the chest for any items you want stored or gil you want to use to pay off your debt. One of us will check in on the box to make sure everything goes where it needs to.”

“So,” Kori said, “Let me make sure I’ve got this right. Until I pay back all the gil I’ve borrowed-”

“-1,350,006 to be exact.”

“-thanks Boss. So until I pay back the 1,350,006 gil that I’ve borrowed over the years I won’t have access to chest or any items in it unless I go through one of you first?”

Rua nodded, shrugged, shook their head, pointed at Kori, and then sighed. They gave him a straight face stare before gesturing to the group at large and shaking their head once again. 

“Uh…,” Kori was at a complete loss for this one, “Tal a little help?”

“I’m not quite certain, but I think they’re saying that it’s for your own good. That or it’s your own fault this happened,” Tal looked to their sibling for confirmation and Rua just enthusiastically nodded without any indication of which translation was correct. 

“I guess that’s it then,” Kori stood and looked down at the group, “I’m being babysat until I can pay it all back. I should start working on that then.”

“It really is for your own good, Kori. Perhaps it’ll help teach you how to be more conservative with gil,” Tirris said. 

“Either way, I don’t seem to have much choice in the matter,” Kori shrugged and then sighed, “I was planning on paying it back anyways but I this is a good way to force me into it, right? Yeah. This is good. It’s for the best. Well I’m gonna head to bed then now and get started on paying back that gil in the morning. Thanks guys. Great talk. Always fun. See yeah.” 

Kori awkwardly finger gunned at the group as he walked backwards towards the hallway door. The conversation probably wasn’t over but he was not about sitting there and being told more ways they were going to treat him like a child. Next they were going to cut off his nights out or limit the cakes he could eat in one day. No way that was happening. He was an adult, an adult with no self control and a terrible spending habit, but still an adult after all. 

Somewhere in the back on his mind a small voice told that being monitored like this was a good thing and would keep him out of trouble in the long run but the defiant, rebellious child that still ruled his thought despite being a so-called “adult” wanted him to throw a tantrum on his bed and curse the world. He didn’t give in to either voice though, instead he settled on disappointment. They were his family and he didn’t want to let them down. He was going to work hard to pay back what he owed, regardless of whether it was good for him or not. The last thing he wanted was for this debt to drive a wedge between all of them over some gold. So he would own up to this and get it taken care of as fast as he could. 

_ Guess it’s time to pull out the old spinning wheel again and see what I can sell.  _

 


End file.
